robot_wars_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Robot Wars Fanon Extreme 1 Super Heavyweight Showdown
The superheavy weight showdown is a minor event in the fanon extreme 1 series.The event holds 12 (originaly 10) and has 4 quailfying rounds. Each round of quailfying is different-the first quailfier holds 2 robots, then the second/thrid quailfier is a 1v1v1 and finally the fourth quailfier is a 1v1v1v1 (or first melee if you read heat a of the fanon series), before a final which happens to be the same as the fourth quailfier. If some robots that look awesome,nasty,weak etc. win awards, then their maybe a special event for this tourdment which includes the winner of the actual event. A second verision of the tourdement was ment to be held in Extreme 2, but it will now be pushed forwards. The tourdement is called the Super Strong Showdown. Qualifier 1 Spike Vladiator vs Beserk In the first few moments of the fight, Spike Vladiator smashed right into Beserk as soon as the fight started. Beserk then began to try and move off the wall, but it could only move in one direction, just as Spike Vladiator began celebrating. From the replay of the first hit, part of Beserk's armour had caught itself on the arena wall. Beserk then began to use its weapons, and tried really hard to get off the arena side wall, but Refbot came in and counted out Beserk. Spike Vladiator lined up with another powerful shot. When Refbot gave the number 10, Spike Vladiator collided with Beserk again, and freed Beserk from the wall, but Spike Vladiator used its spatula to get under Beserk and rasie him off the ground. Whilst Beserk tried to get off, Spike Vladiator smashed Beserk into another wall, flipping him over and out of the arena. "Well one of are finalists from series 2 is out! Spike Vladiator marches on!!!" Commentry at the end of the battle. Qualifier 2 Demon Duck 2 vs Blue Maximus vs Control Freak In the fight, Demon Duck 2 went after Control Freak, and in doing so caught its claw on Control Freak's jaw. Blue Maximus, however, was just waiting patiently waiting for the right moment to strike, to which it did causing Control Freak and Demon Duck 2 into a CPZ. Matilda, then moved into that CPZ and used her flying wheel to damage (and KO) Demon Duck 2, who was still attached to Control Freak. The damage had also damaged (and KO) Control Freak, causing the hydralics to break a little (cracks on the glass), but the damage was cruial. As refbot came in, he began to count both Demon Duck 2 and Control Freak, whilest Blue Maximus celebrated. When refbot got to 10, Demon Duck 2/Control Freak were placed on the floor flipper, which it flung them (Demon Duck 2/Control Freak) so close to the drop zone. Growler then place them (DD2/CF) on the drop zone, whilest Blue Maximus pressed on the pit realase, falling into it as it decands, but it didn't matter as it had won the qualifier. The drop zone item was bowling balls, which came down but did not effect the robots at all. Growler then slammed them (DD2/CF) into the pit, with some bowling balls, on top of Blue Maximus. "'Well that was quite excting, I'm sure he is down their somewhere but Blue Maximus goes through!!!"'commerty at the end of the battle. Qualifier 3 Kick Robut 2 (1st seed) vs Alcoholic StepFather vs The Swarm This Qualifier is classified as the hardest qualifier ever. In the battle, Kick Robut 2 went over to Mosquito (The Swarm), whilest Locust (The Swarm) delt damage to Alcoholic StepFather and Dragonfly went over and pressed the pit realase. Kick Robut 2 began to use its new weapon as a hammer, causing damage to the front wedge of Mosquito, but Mosquito got underneath Kick Robut 2 and slammed him into a wall, causing him flip about. Dragonfly began to help Locust to deal with Alcoholic StepFather, but Alcoholic StepFather managed to get under both of them and began to use his flamethrower/slamming them into the wall, causing Locust to break down. With Locust out, Kick Robut 2 and Alcoholic StepFather began to fight back and even team up against Dragonfly and Mosquito, slamming them into mutlipal walls and hammering them. Alcoholic StepFather then saw a huge chance-to pit both Dragonfly and Mosquito. Wasting little time, Alcoholic StepFather came in and pushed with a great push to pit Dragonfly and Mosquito, at the same time (due to KOing half of the clusterbot.) Alcoholic StepFather then used its "crab" wheels to great advanage, were it moved right round Kick Robut 2 and in a similar possnon from were it pushed The Swarm into the pit. Alcoholic StepFather then pushed Kick Robut 2 close to pit but not down it, and as a result Kick Robut 2 went round to the back of Alcoholic StepFather, pushing him into the pit, winning the fight. Locust, who had was being clawed by Sgt. Bash, was being pushed towards the pit. As Bash held Locust over the pit, something from Bash came out, meaning that Locust couldn't fall into the pit. Kick Robut 2 and Shunt began to push Bash so that Locust would go into pit. After a lot of pushing, Locust fell into the pit, meaning that all of Kick Robut 2's oppenents were in one area. "'Well that went down great, Kick Robut 2, are champions go through!!!"'commerty at the end of the battle. Qualifier 4 Siren vs Minion vs Roter Osche vs Toro Siren had a very slow start to fight, whilest Toro/Minion/Roter Osche exchanged blow with each other. The fight began to look they boring until Toro flipped Roter Osche completely over, to which Roter Osche self righted. Toro then went after Minion, were Minion used its disc to damage the side of Toro. The fight then went back to being they boring until Minion used its disc to damage a side of Siren and then usedd its wedge to get under and slam Siren into the wall. Siren began to move one side and was counted out by the refbot. With the last finalest out, Minion/Toro/Roter Osche then began to make the fight more intresting, with Toro nearly flipping out both Minion/Roter Osche. Roter Osche the brought its hammer on top of Minion, causing little damage. Minion then retaliated by bring its saw into the front of Roter Osche, KOing him by Minion (by damaged the petrol engine) to which Minion got its saw out of Roter Osche. Refbot then counted out Roter Osche, to which in the background Toro managed to flip out Minion before doing the same to Siren then Roter Osche. "'Well its a clean sweep, Toro is the final finalest!!!"'commerty after the battle. Final Spike Vladiator vs Blue Maximus vs Kick Robut 2 vs Toro This fight had a rather quick start, with Blue Maximus/Spike Vladiator teaming up on Toro, managing to flip him over at least twice. Toro than fought back, flipping over Spike Vladiator before Blue Maximus got under him (Toro) and slamming him into a wall, flipping him over. Kick Robut 2 went over and pressed the pit realase, nearly falling into it at one point. Blue Maximus then decided to fight Spike Vladiator, with each robot flying over the over whilest Toro began to flip Kick Robut 2. Blue Maximus then used its wedge as a ramp, which sort-of worked, as it caused the fight to stop as Spike Vladiator had slammed into the wall behind Blue Maximus, forcing it to seprate. "'The final is over and it was great!!!We are going to have to go to the judges for the winner"'commerty after the battle. The pit reporter then began to speak, saying that the winner of the SuperHeavy Weight Showdown is '''not '''Toro or Kick Robut 2, but '''is '''Blue Maximus. WolfwingandSlaveLeia then took the nut and went over to the opening, and did the same thing that Robot Wars champions do. Category:Robot Wars Fanon Extreme 1